Can't Wait for Next Year
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day fic.. Harry/Draco slash... HArry and Draco are each sent a Valentine and then proceed to celebrate their most hated holiday...


**A/N: Hey guys here's a belated Valentine's Day oneshot... usual warnings...not mine and male on male ... now just so you know I have another fic out with PotGra4Ever it's called Dark Justice and we've written it together so look into that... and now for this that I have decided to dedicate to Apple for being awesome and the note to Harry and the password are in your honour cause I said so!! :D:D I'll stop blabbing now...**

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated Valentine's Day.

He stormed into the Great Hall on the Saturday morning of February fourteenth and was welcomed by floating pink hearts and an overly cheerful headmistress; he made his way quickly to the Slytherin table sliding in next to Pansy and opposite Blaise. Draco was facing the door and was made quite disgruntled by the happy people coming through the door.

"What's wrong with you?"

Draco turned his glare on Blaise, whilst Pansy answered. "He's depressed, he hates Valentine's Day because no-"

"Because it's a stupid holiday designed to make single people depressed, couples sickly sweet and it just allows people like florists and Honeydukes to be able to make a killing. It is a stupid holiday!"

"And nobody will give him a Valentine because he's a convicted Death Eater."

Draco then turned his glare to Pansy before looking towards the doors when Potter walked in looking as pissed off as Draco felt, the Weasel and Granger following closely behind, the redhead furious the brunette thoughtful.

Draco was shaken out of his staring when the mail arrived, owls fluttered down to the students bringing with them valentine's from admirers.

Draco was surprised to see a barn owl land in front him, slowly reaching out and taking the note the bird hooted and flew off again. Pansy was busy unwrapping a Valentine from some boy whilst Blaise was ignoring his and watch Draco warily open his.

The note inside was simple yet it spoke volumes:

_Draco,_

_I'm not a man of words so I'll use someone else's, Elizabeth Barrett Browning. (A muggle)_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

The note was unsigned and suddenly pulled out of his hands by Pansy who read it a squealed, "{that is so cute! Draco, a guy likes you."

Uncharacteristically Draco blushed before turning to look at Potter who was surrounded by no less than ten owls. He took each note and began to unfold them.

* * *

Harry hated waking up early on Saturday's but Hermione insisted as she came bouncing into their dorm, ready and willing to go to the Great Hall.

"Hermione! It's too bloody early to be going to the Great Hall, isn't it Harry?"

Harry tiredly looked up from pulling on a pair of grey sweats; he was wearing a wife beater and the sweats before pulling on a black hoodie and a pair of trainers.

"No it's fine Ron, hurry she's got me in the mood for pancakes."

Whilst Ron dressed, Hermione slyly glanced at Harry, "so Harry did you send anyone a Valentine's?"

Blushing profusely Harry nodded, "glad to see you've come around mate, Ginny will be thrilled."

"Um well you see Ron, it wasn't to Ginny."

Ron glared at Harry who just shrugged and left the room, both of them following behind with Ron ranting all the way down until just before the Great Hall Harry turned around and blew up in his face.

"Okay, shut up and listen to me. I do not like Ginny and I never will get back together with her! I sent a Valentine's to the guy I fancy now if you'll excuse me I want my pancakes!"

Harry stalked off into the Great Hall looking pissed off, whilst Ron followed angry that Harry would never be with Ginny and Hermione was thoughtful because she didn't think either boy realised that Harry had said 'guy'.

Reading his Valentine's aloud Harry and his two best friends were finding them amusing and pathetic, one he knew was from Ginny but pretended he didn't.

"Hey listen to this one; '_My green eyed wonder, my lover divine, I'm your Valentine and you are mine.'_ I mean that's really bad – What? Why are you looking at me like that, Ron?"

"That's from Ginny."

Trying not laugh or smile, Harry turned to Hermione but couldn't help cracking a grin. "You knew? You're a bastard Harry Potter!" Ron turned and stormed away from the table and out of the great Hall harry watched him go.

He caught grey eyes watching him and winked at Draco before turning to a gushing Hermione, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"This one Harry, this one is so beautiful. I think- I think its real Harry." She handed over a piece of parchment which Harry took with shaking hands.

_Harry,_

_I hate, and yet must love the thing I hate. (1)_

_Love Your Secret Admirer_

Harry stared at the parchment before looking up at Hermione, "who do you think it's from?"

"You really want to know?"

Harry drew a deep breath and nodded.

"Malfoy."

He fixed Hermione with a disbelieving stare, "you really think so?"

"Harry."

"What Hermione?"

"Harry. Was he the one who you sent your Valentine to?"

She took Harry's blush as a yes. Nodding to herself she hugged him before catching brown eyes across the room.

* * *

Hermione met up with Blaise mid-morning in Greenhouse Three.

"Malfoy sent Harry a Valentine."

It wasn't a question but Blaise nodded anyway.

"How do we get them together?"

"We can do it at the ball tonight."

"Right, the ball." Blaise nodded and they began discussing how they could get Hogwarts two notorious bachelors together.

* * *

"Hermione come on! You're the one who wanted me to go to this damned thing so why am I the one waiting." Harry was getting annoyed, he had on black slacks and a button up Slytherin green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone giving people a tantalizing view of the beginnings of his smooth, muscular chest.

Hermione came out of her room in a beautiful halter neck black dress that came just above her knees; she took Harry's proffered arm as they made their way down towards the Great Hall where the ball for sixth and seventh years was being held.

Ever since the war McGonagall had held a ball or a dance for every worthy holiday; Christmas, new years, welcome back, Valentine's Day and probably Easter when it came about. Her philosophy was that people should be having fun more and this was how it was done at Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Harry entered the Great Hall with Hermione on his arm, looking happy and carefree, a feeling Draco knew was an act.

Throughout the night Draco watched Harry and Harry watched Draco. Hermione dragged Harry over to the table where Draco and Blaise were sitting as they approached grey eyes met green and Harry sat next to Draco.

Blaise swept Hermione onto the dance floor where they swayed to the music.

"I suppose I should say Happy Valentine's." Harry glanced away from the dancers and looked at Draco who raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"Why on earth would you do that Potter?"

"It's what you want isn't it?"

"No Potter that is most certainly what I do not want from you."

"So what do you want?"

Draco's eyes glazed over with lust as he levelled his gaze at Harry, whose eyes darkened at the look in Draco's eyes.

"Let me show you."

Both boys stood and made a quick exit, unaware of their best friends following behind silently, as they made their way towards Draco's head boy dorm their bodies moved closer together until Harry got annoyed and shoved Draco into the nearest wall and kissed him hard and passionately.

Draco groaned under Harry's ministrations, the tongue plundering into his mouth was relentless in its thrusting, and soon enough Draco's own tongue was working its way into Harry's mouth before they pulled back for air.

"Harry, are you okay? I know you hate Valentine's but I'm going to make you love it."

Harry looked at Draco and nodded before he was pulled into Draco's strong embrace.

"Draco. You hate Valentine's too."

**

Blaise and Hermione watched in shock as their best friends and the most notorious rivals that Hogwarts had ever seen were kissing and embracing with an intensity that equalled that of lovers.

They watched as Draco picked Harry up softly kissing his forehead before walking them towards the Head Boy's Room, muttering the password "Ovid" Draco entered and shut the door behind them as he placed Harry onto the bed and crawled up over him, covering Harry's body with his own.

Gently kissing Harry's face Draco vanished all their clothes and both gasped aloud as their heated arousals met when Draco shifted on Harry.

"Draco. Draco I need you to fuck me so hard."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Draco took Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, "you are not going to know anything other than me Harry. I will be your world."

"You already ahhhhh-" Harry's sentence turned into a load groan as Draco thrust swiftly into him instantly hitting Harry's prostrate, they had done this enough for Draco to how to hit it without hesitation or fumbling.

Without waiting for Harry to adjust Draco began thrusting in and out of Harry hard and fast each time hitting Harry's prostrate without fail, after a few minutes Draco's sweat was dripping onto Harry's body and the sounds of their harsh breathing, mains and skin hitting skin filled the room.

After three more thrusts Draco came with a loud cry of 'Harry', and Harry spurted his come all over Draco's chest and his own stomach whilst whimpering Draco's name over and over again not caring that Draco had collapsed on top of him and was currently squashing him.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Draco."

The boys fell asleep with Harry's come drying on their bodies and sticking them together and Draco's softened cock still inside of Harry, both were unaware of the two outside.

**

Hermione and Blaise stared and the door in front of them with expressions akin to horror and shock, "I don't think they need to be set up Mione."

"Thank you Blaise."

"Why Hermione, I do believe you were just being sarcastic."

Hermione glared at him before dragging him down the hall to her Head Girl room, they had some business to attend to, listening to Harry and Draco had got her all hot and bothered and Blaise needed to take care of it for her.

* * *

When Draco woke up he realised he was engulfed in a tight heat which was making his cock harden as he looked down at Harry who was sleeping peacefully.

Draco smirked he had just thought of the nicest way to wake Harry up.

Palming Harry's cock until it hardened under his hand Draco then proceeded to slowly move in and out of Harry's tight entrance, all the while stroking his cock and kissing his neck.

"Dray-ay-co!"

"Good to know you dream about me Harry." Draco pulled out until his head was only in Harry before his hips thrust forward instantly hitting Harry's prostrate and making him arch off the bed and waking him up more but not completely.

After a few more quick thrusts and hard tugs later Draco was coming inside of Harry, biting down hard onto the juncture between his head neck and shoulder Harry woke up completely as he came hard in Draco's hand.

"Well this is a very good morning."

Draco smirked at Harry.

"Happy day after Valentine's Harry."

"Happy day after Valentine's Draco. Can't wait for next year."

Chuckling Draco leant down to kiss Harry ready to spend the day in bed with the man he loved.

* * *

**A/N: (1) This a quote from Ovid, if you like this quote then I suggest you read Dark Justice... yes I am shamelessly promoting the new fic because I love it and think it is brilliant... and yes I am biased my two favourite authors are writing it... ;)**


End file.
